Ada Hal Tidak Diketahui Lelaki Tapi Harus Mereka Mengerti!
by karikazuka
Summary: Kagura bingung, ia butuh uang untuk membeli sesuatu tapi Gintoki tidak mau memberikannya, belum lagi pertengkarannya dengan ketua divisi satu Shinsengumi yang tidak pernah ada akhirnya. / "Oi China, mau kuberi pekerjaan tidak? \OkiKagu/ T plus untuk bahasa dan pembahasan


**Ada Beberapa Hal yang Tidak Diketahui Laki-Laki Tapi Harus Mereka Mengerti!**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OkiKagu Fanfiction**

 **T+ for some reasons**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Sedari tadi ia sudah berbaring sambil berguling-guling di atas sofa berpula-pura sedang bermalas-malasan seperti hari-hari biasanya ketika tidak ada pekerjaan di Yorozuya, padahal matanya bolak-balik mencuri pandang. Dilihatnya Gintoki sedang duduk santai di meja kerjanya (Gintoki menyebutnya begitu, walau Kagura tahu itu hanya meja untuk bermalas-malasan dan tempat menempelkan upil yang sudah entah berapa banyaknya) sambil membaca JUMP kesukaannya.

"Gin- _chan ..._ " panggil Kagura pelan. Ada ekspresi ragu yang sekilas muncul dan disembunyikan di balik wajahnya.

"Hm?" Gintoki hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas, bahkan matanya tidak memandang sedikitpun Kagura yang sibuk meremat kedua tangannya di belakang punggung. Matanya tetap memandang JUMP dengan pandangan malas seperti biasa.

Kagura menarik napas diam-diam, menetapkan hati sebelum berkata, "Aku boleh minta uang ya?"

Kali ini barulah mata Gintoki memandangnya walau masih dengan tatapan malas seperti biasanya. Dilihatnya Kagura sebentar dan bergumam gusar sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Kagura tersenyum cerah dan melompat mendekati meja saat Gintoki mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam laci.

Namun lelaki itu hanya mengambil dompet, melihat isinya sekilas kemudian menutupnya lagi. Ia malah meraih beberapa koin di dalam saku celananya hitamnya kemudian berkata, "Jangan lupa belikan susu stroberi juga."

Kagura merengut melihat recehan 10, 25, 50, dan 100 yen yang kini berada di tangannya. "Uangnya kurang Gin- _chan_!" protes Kagura pada Gintoki yang mulai mengorek-ngorek lubang hidungnya sambil melanjutkan acara membacanya.

"He?"

"... 5000 yen." Kata-kata sebelumnya tidak begitu Gintoki dengar karena telinganya hanya terfokuskan dengan kata 5000 yen yang diucapkan Kagura.

Gintoki menghela napas, menutup JUMP nya dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. " _Ano ne,_ Kagura- _chan_ ... Kau cuma butuh untuk membeli jajan, kan, kan? Gin- _san_ mengerti, Gin- _san_ mengerti, anak-anak memang butuh asupan makanan yang lebih banyak dari orang dewasa, tapi keterlaluan kalau kau butuh sebanyak itu, kan? Memangnya perutmu ada berapa lapis?" tanya Gintoki dengan kecepatan kata yang luar biasa.

"Tapi Gin- _chan_ ..." Kagura berhenti sebentar dan melanjutkan, "... a-ada obral _sukonbu_ dua kardus dengan macam-macam rasa. Aku kepingin beli. Boleh ya, Gin- _chan? Onegai-aru!_ " kata Kagura dengan nada memohon dan dua tangan menyatu di depan wajahnya.

"Gak boleh!" kata Gintoki tegas. "Sudah sana belikan aku susu stroberi," perintahnya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dan membuka lembaran JUMP nya yang belum sempat selesai dibacanya.

Empat siku-siku muncul di dahi Kagura. "Dasar pengangguran pelit! Ayo Sadaharu, nanti kita kencingi saja susu stroberinya," kata Kagura, meraih payungnya dan diikuti oleh Sadaharu yang menanggapi dengan gonggongan kecil.

"Hei-hei!"

"Gin- _chan_ peliiiiit!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _... kalau dadamu sudah sakit begitu, kau harus segera beli pakaian dalam Kagura_ -chan _!"_

Kagura menghela napas saat mengingat apa yang dikatakan Satsuki padanya beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang, dadanya akhir-akhir ini terasa aneh dan kadang terasa sakit walau tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia bercerita pada temannya Satsuki dan gadis itu berkata bahwa sudah saatnya bagi Kagura untuk menggunakan bra.

Memang, dada Kagura serasa mulai nampak. Mungkin juga itu efek dari menstruasi yang sudah mendatanginya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Awalnya Kagura mengira ia sedang mengalami sakit keras saat mengalami haid pertamanya, begitu pula dengan nyeri di dadanya ini. Namun kali ini ia cukup pintar untuk menyembunyikannya dari Gintoki dan Shinpachi karena malu kalau sampai kedua lelaki itu tahu.

Masalahnya uang untuk membeli pakaian dalam cukup mahal. Ia sudah datang ke toko yang disarankan Satsuki dan melirik harganya terkejut. Bahkan satu potong bra bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli banyak _sukonbu_ untuk dirinya selama sebulan. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal sempat ingin memiliki dada yang besar, seperti yang ia idam-idamkan dulu.

Cuma sedikit tapinya.

Ia ingin bilang ke Gintoki, tapi ia malu. Sudah cukup insiden haid pertama yang membuat semuanya salah tingkah hingga lelaki itu memanggil Otae hanya untuk menjelaskan bahwa kejadian itu adalah hal yang wajar bagi setiap perempuan. Jadi ia berbohong mengatakan kalau ia butuh uang 5000 yen hanya untuk membeli _sukonbu_ yang sedang diskon di supermarket.

Bagaimana ya caranya supaya bisa dapat uang?

Tidak ada yang mau mempekerjakan anak kecil seperti dirinya, bisa-bisa yang mempekerjakan malah ditangkap karena mempekerjakan anak di bawah umur. Gintoki juga melarangnya untuk bekerja sambilan di Yoshiwara dengan ancaman tidak akan ada makan untuk dirinya selama-lamanya. Bisa gawat kalau ia tidak makan, bagaimana ia bisa melanjutkan hidup?

Ia ingin pinjam uang ke Otae tapi perempuan itu sedang pergi dan entah kapan kembali dari liburannya bersama teman-teman kabaretnya. Ia jadi bingung. Apa ia harus bilang yang sejujurnya pada Gin- _chan_?

"Oi China, minggir dari sana."

Kagura menoleh dengan wajah sewot. Dilihatnya musuh bebuyutannya itu sudah berada di belakangnya sambil mengacungkan pedang tepat di lehernya. "Kenapa aku yang harus pergi, aku yang sudah duluan duduk di sini," balas Kagura kesal.

"Aku sudah menguasai tempat ini lebih lama darimu, _kuso gaki_. Cepatlah pulang dan minum susu lalu tidur sana." Sougo makin mendekatkan ujung pedangnya pada leher putih gadis itu, menakut-nakuti salah satu anggota Yorozuya di hadapannya dengan kesadisannya.

Yah, walau ia sendiri tahu kalau gadis kecil di hadapannya ini tidak mungkin ketakutan pada setiap ancamannya.

Sedetik kemudian Kagura melemparkan tinjunya persis di dagunya. Begitu cepat sehingga ia tidak sadar sama sekali kalau Kagura sudah memundurkan lehernya dan menarik genggaman tangannya mendekat lalu menyerangkan pukulan tepat di dagunya.

"Sialan kau China, akan kutangkap kau karena sudah memukul polisi," kata Sougo seraya menyeringai sadis, menutupi rasa sakit yang menjalar sampai ujung kepalanya. Ia yakin bahwa gusinya tadi bertabrakan dan pastilah berdarah-darah sekarang.

Kagura bersiul main-main, mengibaskan payungnya ke arah lelaki itu dengan cepat. Namun sayangnya lelaki itu bergerak lebih cepat lagi dari sebelumnya dan menghindari kibasan payung ungu tersebut. "Tenang saja Sadis, kau bisa menangkapku setelah kuledakkan kepalamu," kata Kagura sambil mempercepat gerakannya.

"Langkahi dulu mayat Hijikata sebelum meledakkan kepalaku, _kuso onna_!" Sougo menghindar beberapa langkah dengan secepat kilat dan berlari mendekat sambil menyiapkan tangan dekat di sarung pedangnya.

Kagura terkejut, ia melompat dengan gerakan memutar guna menambah jarak. Sayangnya gerakannya itu malah membuat kesempatan bagi Sougo untuk menendang kakinya yang belum sempurna mendarat di atas tanah. Gadis melebarkan matanya, segera dibuangnya payungnya dan berusaha menggapai bumi dengan permukaan tangannya kemudian menggantinya dengan kakinya secepat yang ia bisa.

Sougo urung mengambil pedangnya, ia melesat mengambil payung yang tergeletak beberapa meter darinya dan berdiri tepat di belakang Kagura. Ia menyeringai saat ia napas gadis itu tercekat tepat di hadapannya. "Kau bahkan kehilangan payungmu, China," katanya lamat-lamat, berusaha menikmati momen penuh kemenangannya saat ujung payung ungu itu ia tempelkan tepat di dahi gadis itu.

Kagura ingin membalas. Bisa saja ia bersalto, menendang kepala polisi super sadis itu dan merenggut payungnya kembali. Namun dadanya kembali terasa nyeri. Menerima segala resiko, disikutnya tubuh lelaki itu dari depan, merampas payungnya sekuat tenaga dan berlari kabur sambil memegangi dadanya yang cenat-cenut tidak karuan.

"Lihat saja, pasti akan kuledakkan kepalamu _do esu yarou_!"

Sougo mengorek lubang telinganya malas dan berlalu dengan santainya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Gin- _san_ , sudah beberapa hari ini Kagura- _chan_ mengurung diri di rumah lho," kata Shinpachi yang baru saja selesai dari kegiatan mencuci baju. Seperti biasa, ia selalu dapat bagian bersih-bersih di Yorozuya dan dua lainnya selalu mengotori pekerjaannya lagi dan bermalas-malasan.

Gintoki menguap sambil menonton Ketsuno Ana yang sedang membacakan ramalan cuaca pada pagi hari ini. "Patsuan ... Kau tahu, setiap perempuan itu punya alasan mengapa mereka tidak pergi keluar rumah, misalnya ' _aduh hari ini panas sekali, jadi malas deh mau keluar'_ atau _'aduh hari ini hujannya lebat sekali, jadi malas mau keluar'_ atau _'aduh hari ini dingin sekali, jadi malas pergi keluar'_ jadi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

"Dari tadi kau cuma _aduh-aduh_ saja, kan!" bentak Shinpachi dengan _tsukomi_ -nya seperti biasa. "Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak mau keluar, kan?"

"Aa, Ketsuno Ana sedang membacakan ramalan bintangnya padaku. Jangan berisik," kata Gintoki yang beringsut mendekati layar televisi mungilnya.

"Tapi ..."

"Berisik, Patsuan! Suaramu persis kayak ibu-ibu yang berebut diskonan ikan di supermarket, tau!" kata Kagura yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Dari sikapnya sepertinya gadis itu tidak mendengar perkataan Shinpachi akan dirinya tadi melainkan mendengar suara tidak jelas saja.

"Oi, jangan meremehkan ibu-ibu Kagura. Mereka bisa meledak kalau sedang marah, _ne_ Patsuan?" sahut Gintoki.

"Kenapa tanya aku?!" balas Shinpachi tidak terima dikatakan bahwa ia seperti ibu-ibu.

"Gin- _chan_ , berikan aku uang untuk beli _sukonbu_!"

Gintoki menggaruk perutnya dan menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. "Kau setiap hari minta uang terus untuk beli _sukonbu_ tapi tidak pernah pergi keluar. Memangnya kau beli dengan cara apa, hah? _Delivery_?" Gintoki mengomel dan memberinya upil di kepala gadis itu seperti biasa.

"Aku mau beli kalau uangku sudah banyak!" kata Kagura membela diri. Ia menengadahkan tangannya pada Gintoki dengan tatapan polosnya. "Ya, Gin- _chan_?"

Gintoki merogoh hidungnya dan memberikan satu upil di rambut gadis itu, yang kemudian disambut oleh satu tonjokan tepat di wajahnya. Tahu-tahu sungai darah mengalir di hidungnya disertai serapah dari Kagura yang sudah pergi keluar.

Gintoki memandang Shinpachi yang sedari tadi memerhatikan mereka berdua. "Ya, setidaknya sekarang Kagura- _chan_ sudah kembali keluar rumah," komentar Shinpachi dengan tenang, melanjutkan acara menyapunya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan wajah marah. Karena bertengkar kecil dengan Gintoki ia sampai lupa membawa Sadaharu bersamanya. Ah biarlah nanti Shinpachi dan Gintoki yang membawanya jalan-jalan, biar tahu rasa.

Ia merogoh kantong celananya dan mengeluarkan dompet kerincingnya yang tidak terlalu berat itu. Padahal ia sudah berusaha berpuasa untuk tidak makan _sukonbu_ kesukaannya hanya untuk menabung uang 5000 _yen_. Tapi sekarang yang berhasil ia kumpulkan hanya 550 _yen._ Percuma meminta pada Gintoki uang untuk membeli _sukonbu_ , lelaki itu bahkan hanya memberi kotoran hidung di atas kepalanya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa malu untuk keluar rumah karena dadanya makin terlihat mencolok dengan pakaian merahnya itu, namun karena saking marahnya dengan Gintoki yang tadi memberinya kotoran hidung, ia terlanjur berlari keluar. Mumpung sudah di luar, mungkin ini saatnya mencari uang untuk membeli pakaian dalamnya.

"Masih kurang 4450 _yen_ lagi," gumam Kagura yang menyimpan lagi uangnya di dalam kantong celana. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari-cari, barangkali ada sesuatu yang bisa menghasilkan uang.

Alih-alih menemukan barang atau pekerjaan yang menghasilkan uang, ia malah melihat lelaki berambut pasir yang menyebalkan dari kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang. Lelaki itu bahkan berjalan penuh rasa percaya diri seolah sedang mengawal seorang putri raja.

"Ah, Kagura- _chan_!" Sebuah tangan melambai padanya.

Ternyata dia memang sungguh-sungguh sedang mengawal putri raja. Adik _shogun_ lebih tepatnya.

Tidak memedulikan lelaki sadis yang menyebalkan itu, ia berlari mendekat dan melompat-lompat bersama Soyo- _hime_ seperti yang biasa ia lakukan kalau mereka bertemu.

"Soyo- _chan,_ _hisashiburi aru! Genki aru ka?_ " tanya Kagura senang menemukan salah satu sahabatnya di tempat seperti ini. Tidak biasanya ia menemukan Soyo berjalan-jalan di luar istana.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kagura- _chan_ , _ohisashiburi desu ne ..._ " balas Soyo sambil tersenyum. Kali ini ia melakukan penyamaran lagi dengan menggunakan pakaian rakyat biasa, jadi ia tidak merasa harus bersembunyi ketika ada banyak orang.

Melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Soyo, Kagura melirik lelaki yang sudah berada di sisi Soyo sambil berkata, "Lalu kenapa bajingan ini ada di sini?"

"Oi, jaga mulutmu _kuso gaki_ ," balas Sougo sambil maju tepat di hadapan Kagura dengan upaya mengintimidasi gadis itu.

Kagura jelas tidak takut, ia maju lebih dekat lagi pada lelaki itu sambil memberi tatapan _aku-tidak-takut-dasar-polisi-sadis_. Keduanya serasa mengeluarkan aliran listrik yang saling bertubrukan dari mata mereka.

"Sebenarnya aku ke sini untuk mencarimu. Ayo kita makan es krim yang ada di toko ini! Aku ingin sekali mencobanya, tapi aku malu kalau hanya datang sendirian," kata Soyo yang menunjukkan selebaran yang ada di tangannya. Di sana ada gambar bermacam-macam es krim dengan berbagai macam variasi rasa dan juga bentuk.

Kagura melirik selebaran tersebut, "Soyo- _chan_ , kau membawa uang?"

"Ah, aku tidak bawa," jawab Soyo polos.

Kagura menggaruk kepalanya mencari akal. Uang ada di dompetnya bahkan tidak cukup membeli satu es krim pun, apalagi untuk mereka berdua.

"Kalau _Hime-san_ mau es krim itu, aku bisa membelikannya," kata Sougo santai.

Mata Soyo berbinar. "Benarkah?"

Sougo mengangguk, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagura dengan seringai sadisnya seraya berkata, "Kalau untuknya, aku bisa berikan makanan sisaku, kalau ada tentunya."

Sudut siku-siku langsung mampir di wajah Kagura seketika.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka sudah sampai ke toko tersebut. Toko es krim yang baru buka itu memiliki dua lantai dengan jendela kaca yang begitu besar dan juga bangku-bangku seperti layaknya restoran keluarga. Beberapa meja bundar kecil diletakkan di teras yang bertudungkan tanaman menjulur.

Soyo duduk berhadapan dengan Kagura sementara Sougo duduk satu meja di belakang Soyo agar tidak mengundang perhatian para pengunjung lainnya. Bagaimanapun, ia sedang menggunakan seragam Shinsengumi-nya dan bisa jadi orang-orang akan menyadari kalau salah satu dari dua gadis di belakangnya ini adalah seorang putri.

"Aku mau yang ini," kata Soyo sambil menujukkan gambar salah satu gelas es krim dengan tiga _scoop_ rasa yang berbeda dan disiram dengan saus warna ungu dan _topping cherry_ yang besar. "Kagura- _chan_ mau yang mana?"

Kagura tersenyum, menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak usah."

"Eh, kenapa?" tanya Soyo dengan nada kecewa. "Kalau begitu nanti kita makan berdua saja ya es krimnya," ujar Soyo gembira dengan solusi yang ia dapat. "Sebentar, aku ke toilet dulu ya."

"Aku pesan ini, ini, ini dan ini," kata Sougo cepat dan berjalan mengikuti Soyo dari belakang. Keduanya berjalan agak berjauhan sehingga orang-orang tidak akan tahu kalau sebenarnya lelaki itu sedang mengawal seseorang.

Kagura menghela napas dan memandang jendela kaca yang ada di sisinya, melihat beberapa orang sedang makan es krim masing-masing. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan makan sambil bercerita dan tertawa-tawa, nampak bahagia.

Ia juga ingin pesan es krim.

"Silakan." Suara pelayan mengagetkan Kagura. Dilihatnya ada dua gelas es krim yang berbeda, satu yang dipesan Soyo tadi dan satu nampak asing di matanya.

"Yang pesan di sini cuma satu," kata Kagura bingung dengan es krim di hadapannya.

Pelayan itu nampak bingung dan memeriksa buku catatan yang tersimpan di sakunya. "Yang ini dipesankan oleh lelaki yang duduk di meja nomor lima tadi," katanya sambil tersenyum sopan.

Kagura berkedip dua kali. Meja nomor lima tepat berada di sisi mejanya. Ada beberapa makanan dan satu cangkir kopi di sana, namun kursinya kosong.

Kagura tersenyum, pipinya memerah senang memandangi es krim di hadapannya. Es krim tiga warna dengan lapisan _cake_ vanila di tiap lapisannya, ditambah potongan persik di atas gelas berbentuk kotak tersebut nampak begitu menggiurkan.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Kagura—woaaa kau memesan es krim? Cantik sekali ... Kalau aku tahu ada yang secantik itu, harusnya aku pesan yang itu saja ya ..." kata Soyo saat mendapati es krim milik Kagura nampak lebih menggiurkan dari es krim yang dipilihnya.

"Kita bisa berbagi, Soyo- _chan_!" kata Kagura senang. Diliriknya pemilik meja nomor lima sudah kembali di tempat duduknya dan mulai makan tanpa suara.

" _Arigatou,_ Kagura- _chan!"_

Keduanya sudah duduk dengan tenang dan mulai berbincang. Soyo bercerita bagaimana kesehariannya berada di istana, betapa bosannya dia di sana karena tidak memiliki teman, dan bagaimana ia memohon pada kakaknya agar memperbolehkannya pergi keluar hari ini.

"Jadi aku cuma boleh keluar sampai jam empat sore nanti, dengan syarat harus ada yang mengawalku," kata Soyo sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dilahapnya sesendok es krim dari gelas Kagura dan menutup mulutnya takjub, "Ini enak sekali, Kagura- _chan_!"

Kagura memakan sesendok es krim dari gelas Soyo dan berkata, "Punyamu juga enak, lho."

Keduanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan cerita mereka. Kebanyakan cerita berasal dari Kagura yang mana selalu keluyuran ke mana-mana setiap harinya. Beberapa cerita tentang anak-anak di sekitar Kabukichou, beberapa Madao yang sering ia ajak bermain masak-masakan, dan sisanya bercerita tentang betapa malasnya Gintoki serta betapa cerewetnya Shinpachi.

Soyo tertawa. Ia begitu senang mendengar semua cerita yang dibawakan oleh Kagura padanya. Ia tidak pernah tahu apapun apa yang ada di luar sana, sehingga mendengarkan cerita Kagura membuatnya terhibur.

"Enak sekali ya, bisa bebas ke manapun," gumam Soyo merasa sedikit iri pada Kagura. "Aku selalu saja berada di istana, tidak punya teman bermain."

Kagura tersentak, ia telah berkata sesuatu yang membuat sahabatnya itu murung. " _Daijoubu aru_ , Soyo- _chan_! Aku malah ingin sekali bisa hidup sepertimu," kata Kagura menghibur. "Kami semua bebas tapi tidak terlalu banyak uang, sampai-sampai makanan Sadaharu juga disikat habis saking miskinnya Gin- _chan_. Kata Gin- _chan_ , di istana makanannya banyak sekali bahkan sampai anjing peliharaan di sana makan Sushi."

Soyo _sweatdrop_ mendengar cerita ngawur tersebut. "Enggak kok, anjing peliharaan di istana juga makan _dog food_ seperti anjing lainnya," kata gadis itu menjelaskan.

Perhatian keduanya sempat berpindah pada segerumbulan gadis yang lewat di pinggir jalan dekat toko. Gadis-gadis itu nampak seumuran dengan Kagura dan Soyo, berjalan sambil bercanda dan berbisik-bisik sambil tertawa kecil.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Kagura dan Soyo.

"Soyo- _chan_ , anak seumuran kita sudah harus pakai itu ya?" tanya Kagura.

"Kurasa juga begitu, tapi aku belum memakainya," jawab Soyo dengan senyum kecewa.

Sougo yang sedari tadi makan, mendengarkan percakapan mereka dengan bingung. Apa yang gadis-gadis itu bicarakan?

"Kata Satsuki- _chan_ , aku sudah harus pakai yang seperti itu," kata gadis bermata biru itu cemas. "Tapi uangku kurang untuk membelinya," tambahnya dengan nada sebal. "Lagian kenapa juga, satu potong bra saja mahal sekali, Gin- _chan_ bahkan tidak punya uang sebanyak itu di dalam dompetnya."

Sougo tersedak, namun ia menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan agar suaranya tidak terdengar sampai meja sebelah. " _Sepertinya aku sudah mendengar suatu hal yang tidak boleh didengar_ ," katanya dalam hati.

"Aku juga tidak punya uang," kata Soyo murung. Sudah sewajarnya putri sepertinya tidak memerlukan uang, karena semua kebutuhannya pasti sudah terpenuhi walau ia tidak memiliki uang di kantongnya. "Bagaimana kalau bekerja sambilan?"

"Gin- _chan_ melarangku untuk kerja di Yoshiwara, kalau di tempat lain tidak ada yang mau menerima karena aku belum cukup umur katanya."

"Yoshiwara? Tempat apa itu?"

"Aa, kata Gin- _chan_ tempat itu surga laki-laki di mana perempuan melebarkan kedua kakinya supaya para lelaki senang," jawabnya polos.

"Kenapa tidak boleh bekerja di sana? Kalau melebarkan kaki saja tidak masalah, kan?" kata Soyo bingung.

Sougo tersedak lagi, namun kali ini ia tidak bisa menutupinya. Lelaki itu bahkan memukul-mukul dadanya agar makanan yang mencekiknya itu segera keluar atau masuk saja ke dalam lambungnya.

"Oi Sadis, kau tersedak piring atau bagaimana?" tanya Kagura dengan nada sok tidak peduli. Ia dan Soyo tidak menaruh curiga sama sekali pada Sougo karena mereka sebelumnya bicara dengan suara berbisik.

Tidak mungkin lelaki itu dengar, kan?

"Okita- _san_ , kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Soyo khawatir mendengar suara batuk lelaki itu. Suaranya seperti orang yang mau menjemput ajalnya saja.

Sougo mengambil minumannya dan segera meminumnya dalam satu tegukan. Merasa jauh lebih baik karena makanan yang ada di kerongkongannya itu sudah masuk ke dalam lambungnya, ia berdiri dan berkata, " _Hime-san_ , sudah waktunya untuk kembali." Ia berdehem sekali guna memperbaiki _image_ -nya.

Soyo mendesah kecewa. "Padahal aku masih mau jalan-jalan," katanya protes. " _Gomen_ Kagura- _chan_ , aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa, tapi kalau kau mau aku bisa mintakan pada pelayanku di istana untuk membelinya," kata Soyo menyesal.

Kagura menggeleng. "Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih Soyo- _chan_ ," katanya sambil tersenyum senang.

Kagura dan Soyo berjalan keluar dari toko tersebut diikuti Sougo yang membuntut di belakang mereka. Keduanya bercerita dengan senang sepenjang perjalanan, menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada sebelum sang putri harus pulang.

" _Hime-san_ , aku hanya bisa mengantarkan sampai sini," kata Sougo yang membuat langkah dua gadis di depannya berhenti. "Selanjutnya, Kondo- _san_ yang akan mengantarkan anda sampai istana," tambahnya saat Kondo dan beberapa anggota Shinsengumi lainnya sudah datang dari seberang jalan.

" _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu,_ Okita- _san_. Terima kasih sudah memintakan ijin untukku agar tidak dikawal seluruh anggota Shinsengumi _,_ " kata Soyo sambil membungkukkan badanya sedikit dan tersenyum. Berkat lelaki itu, ia bisa melewatkan harinya sedikit lebih normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. "Kagura- _chan_ , terima kasih juga untuk hari ini. Aku senang sekali bisa makan es krim sama-sama. Lain kali, datanglah ke istana bersama Gin- _chan_ dan Shinpachi- _kun_ juga ya, nanti akan kusiapkan Sushi untuk kalian semua," kata Soyo sambil memeluk Kagura erat.

"Aku juga senang sekali. Lain kali kita jalan-jalan lagi ya," kata Kagura seraya tersenyum.

Setelah Soyo pergi, Kagura hendak meneruskan langkahnya untuk pulang ke Yorozuya. Hari ini suasana hatinya cukup baik dan ia ingin makan nasi telur ketika sampai di rumah nanti.

"Oi, _China_."

Kagura menoleh, ia bahkan lupa kalau lelaki berambut pasir itu masih belum pergi.

"Kau mau kuberi pekerjaan atau tidak?" tanya Sougo sambil melambaikan uang lima ribu _yen_ pada gadis itu.

Kagura tergiur dengan uang yang dilambaikan oleh lelaki itu dan bertanya dengan nada waspada, "Pekerjaan apa?"

"Belikan satu celana dalam untuk Hijikata- _san_." Lelaki itu menyeringai sadis, memberikan lembaran uang lima ribuan itu ditambah satu lembar uang seribuan di tangan Kagura seraya berkata, "Bungkus sebagai kado ulang tahun dan kirimkan padanya."

"Hoi, bisa-bisa aku yang dibunuh olehnya! Kau mau membuatku terbunuh ya?!"

"Kirimkan saja tanpa nama pengirim. Kau mau uang tidak?"

Kagura terdiam. Tapi dibawanya juga uang dari Sougo sambil mengomel, "Kalau aku mati, akan kuhantui kau sepanjang hidupmu."

Sougo tersenyum tipis. "Setidaknya aku tidak akan kesepian kalau kau yang menghantui." Kemudian lelaki itu pergi berlalu sambil melambaikan tangannya tanpa menoleh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kagura pulang sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Di tangan kanannya ada tas kertas berisi beberapa potong bra yang diinginkannya dan satu lagi sudah ia kenakan. Uang dari Sougo sudah ia belikan untuk membeli sepotong celana dalam seksi dan sudah ia kirimkan ke Hijikata melalui pos dan sisanya ia gunakan untuk membeli bra miliknya.

" _Tadaima yo_ ," kata Kagura sambil menutup pintu depan Yorozuya. Ditutupnya payungnya dan ia masuk ke ruang tengah.

" _Okaeri_ Kagura- _chan_ ," sapa Shinpachi yang sedang menonton televisi bersama Gintoki.

"Kagura," panggil Gintoki yang terus memandangi layar televisi sambil melakukan kegiatan mengorek hidung dengan kelingkingnya. "Lain kali kalau kau butuh sesuatu, katakan yang jelas. Aku tidak tahu apa saja yang dibutuhkan gadis seumuranmu, tapi kalau kau butuh akan kucarikan penyelesaiannya," katanya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Kagura nampak terkejut sesaat namun ia kemudian berkata, "Gin- _chan_ _daijoubu aru_! Aku sudah bisa mencari uang sendiri, kurasa sebentar lagi Yorozuya bakal punya lantai 3 kalau aku tetap ada di sini." Gadis itu berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

Gintoki berdiri dan menempelkan kotoran hidungnya seperti biasa di atas kepala gadis itu. " _Souka? Maa, ganbatte ne_ ," katanya sambil berlalu ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam. Hari ini adalah gilirannya untuk memasak, sementara Shinpachi yang sedari tadi mendengarkan tersenyum lega dan menyiapkan piring beserta mangkuk-mangkuk untuk mereka makan.

"Aku mandi dulu ya!" Kagura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan menutup pintu.

" _Yokatta ne,_ Gin- _san_?"

" _Nani ka?"_ Gintoki pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Kalau tadi kita tidak bertemu Okita- _san_ di jalan, kita tidak akan tahu 'kan apa masalah Kagura- _chan_ beberapa hari ini?" kata Shinpachi sambil meraih sumpit yang tersimpan di dalam laci dapur. "Tapi bagaimana Okita- _san_ tahu ya?"

" _Gin-san, aitakatta yo~_ Kau tidak kesepian 'kan kutinggal beberapa hari ini? Nah, Sacchan sudah di sini jadi cepat lepaskan hasratmu pada—"

 **Buagh**!

"Shinpachi, buang sampah ini keluar sekaligus isinya."

" _Ha'i_."

"Jahatnyaaa! Tapi itulah yang membuatku bergairah—kyaaaaa!"

 **The End**

 _Onegai-aru! :_ Kumohon!

 _kuso gaki_ : bocah sialan

 _onna_ : perempuan

 _do esu yarou_ : dasar S (sadis) brengsek

 _Hime_ : Putri ( _princess)_

Soyo- _chan,_ _hisashiburi aru! Genki aru ka?:_ Soyo, lama tidak bertemu! Baik-baik saja, kah?

 _ohisashiburi desu ne:_ lama tidak bertemu ya

 _Arigatou:_ terima kasih

 _Daijoubu aru_ : _it's okay_ (mungkin kalau bahasa indo nya 'tidak apa-apa')

 _Gomen_ : maaf

 _Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu:_ (aku) sangat-sangat berterima kasih

 _Tadaima yo_ : Aku pulang

 _Okaeri_ Kagura- _chan:_ selamat datang Kagura

 _Souka? Maa, ganbatte ne:_ Benarkah? Kalau gitu, berjuanglah

 _Yokatta ne,_ Gin- _san_?: Syukur ya, Gin- _san_?

 _Nani ka?:_ Apanya?

 _Gin-san, aitakatta yo~:_ Gin- _san_ , aku merindukanmu~

 _Ha'i_ : Ya

.

.

.

Fic OkiKagu pertama, agak kurang yakin karena sudah lama juga aku gak nulis fic.

Sebelumnya salam kenal, ya :D fic ini hasil ngetik selama berhari-hari. Sebenarnya bisa jadi dalam satu atau dua hari, namun kesibukan yang bikin ini jadi lama banget.

Sebelumnya maaf kalau banyak bahasa jepangnya, aku ngerasa ' _aru_ ' milik Kagura itu gak cocok kalau dipakai dengan bahasa Indonesia, jadi aku pakai bahasa Jepang supaya bisa nyelipin khas ' _aru_ ' miliknya. Terus juga berusaha agar chara lain bisa tetap _in character_ , tapi rasanya gak berhasil ya *cry*

Penjelasan lainnya, buat yang belum paham. Kalau pada masa pubertas itu, dada sering terasa sakit, apalagi kalau gak bakai bra. Kebanyakan cewek pasti ngalami hal ini pas masa puber nya, dan itu mengganggu banget dan sakit cenut-cenut(?) Jadi anggap aja sakitnya Kagura itu sakit yang sakit banget, kan dia Yato(?)

Terlalu panjang? Maaf, aku sudah berusaha bikin yang pendek, tapi takutnya kalau lebih pende lagi bakal terkesan alurnya terlalu cepat. lagian aku berusaha membangkitkan feel kekeluargaan antara Kagura sama Gintoki dan feel berantemnya Sougo sama Kagura wkwkwkwk

Sacchan harusnya gak muncul di fic ini, tapi karena dia chara favoritku jadi kumunculin dikit. Oh ya, bakalan ada fic nya dia sama Gintoki habis ini, masih dalam proses wkwkwkwk..

Daaan, aku berharap kritik serta sarannya ya. Aku masih baru di fandom ini, pengetahuanku juga cuma sebatas nonton anime nya doang, jadi kalau ada bagian yang kurang cocok tolong diberi tahu ya.

Sekian, review nya selalu ditunggu

 **Karikazuka**


End file.
